The present invention relates to spectacles and more particularly to a decorative label attaching to the spectacles.
The manufacturer of the spectacles always prints or engraves the brand or trademark of his company on the outer side of a temple of the spectacles. Due to the characters are too small to be visible, it attracts nobody. Thus, same of the manufacturers adopts a brand sleeve wrapped on the temple, but it is unstable.
The applicant has previously filed a patent application in the title of attachable label to the spectacles before the Patent Office of the Republic of China. But this invention requires screws to fasten the label on the spectacles that causes inconvenience.